bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Asharajaki
Asharajaki (ash-arrr-ah-jah-kee) is a hybrid of unknown and affiliations at this time. K'theenya rescued her from a group of shady researchers. Appearance Asharajaki is a tall hybrid of unicorn, demon cat, and kitsune. She has a tigerlike snout and feline whiskers with green eyes. She has poofy slightly wavy purple hair. Emerging from her forehead is a long straight horn spiralled with yellow-orange and dark blue. Her ears are fox or catlike, and are dark blue with light orange insides. She has a dark blue 'mask' on her snout. Her fur is orange with dark blue stripes connected in a pattern similar to a cross fox. She has batlike wings with jagged dark blue markings across the tops. She has nine tails with dark blue that starts at the last third, and purple tips. She occasionally changes her colors, especially those of her tails with her magic. Biography Asharajaki's mother dumped her child in an orphanage for unknown reasons. Growing up, she was often picked on due to her unusual appearance and clumsiness. The orphanage was poor, and due to her magic and lack of knowledge of how to set up an energy drain she was always hungry. Since they simply didn't have the money to feed her, Asharajaki was often underweight as a child. She first discovered her magical powers at the age of 6 where she found a bird that had flown into a window, snapping it's neck but not yet dead. Feeling sorry for it she held it in an attempt to comfort the creature, and in a flash of sparkling light it was healed, but knocked her out in the process. Instead of growing a new tail every century, as is typical for a kitsune she seemed to grow a new one every seven. At the age of 14, upon growing a third tail she realized she was going to starve if things kept up the same and simply left. No one looked for her to hard, since her absence was a financial relief for the orphanage. During her travels Asharajaki sought to find out who her parents were, and to perfect her magical skills. At some point in her wandering Asharajaki was captured by the Kitsune Council for her unicorn traits. She was rescued by K'theenya and was left with the open offer of an apprenticeship with the older fox whenever she desires it. As of current her whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Skills Sparkles: '''Asharajaki can generate bishie sparkles wherever she goes. '''Healing: '''Her healing is powerful, but very energy intensive. Healing things such as broken bones gives her a massive energy drain. '''Speed: '''Asharajaki has unusually fast reflexes. '''Strength: '''She can lift and throw things many times her size. She tends not to realize how strong she is relative to others, and often accidentally breaks things. '''Flight: With her wings Asharajaki is capable of extremely swift flight. Teleportation: The exact mechanics of Asharajaki's teleportation are at present unknown, but it seems to leave behind a trail of sparkles when employed. Shapeshifting: Asharajaki can theoretically shapeshift, but so far she has only managed palette swaps and switching her wings from batlike to feathered. Relationships *K'theenya (potential teacher) *Kithlara & Diru (Friends?) *Fingal genetic father or grandfather (she doesn't know this XD) Trivia *Asharajaki was originally created for a contest on deviantArt to create superpowered furries. In retrospect it's good she didn't place. Gallery Jaki_by_Ferret_X.jpg|The first drawing of Asharajaki. Asharajaki.png|Asharajaki made on that Gaia Avatar generator. f Category:Characters controlled by Ferret-X Category:hybrids Category:kitsune Category:unicorns Category:Demon cats Category:Furries